


A New Beginning

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien characters of the SGC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What of Nyan of Bedrosia? Written for the Other Character Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

What was this place anyway? It was dark and cold and sometimes dank. He had left his world because it was no longer safe for him. He was a traitor. He was despised. And now he was here, a stranger on a strange world.

He had left his world to come with a man of intelligence, courage, and wisdom to this new life. But it was difficult and he didn’t know what to expect. This friend, also an alien, had told him of freedom of body, spirit and mind. Time would tell if it was a lie.

Now, this man was taking him on another journey through halls, corridors and tunnels. It was a difficult trip but finally, at the end, a huge metal hatch was opened and they climbed out to an incomparable spectacle.

It was fantastic, it was magnificent, and it was awe inspiring. They were on a mountain top looking at a glorious view of sweeping vistas, splendid trees and a never ending sky. The sun shown warmly down on the craggy landscape. There was birdsong in the air. The wind gently moved his hair with soft fingers as if to welcome him.

“Look around you, Nyan of Bedrosia. Is this not a beautiful world?” Teal’c looked at him knowingly.

“Yes, Teal’c.” He replied to his fellow alien. “It is indeed that. But will it welcome me?”

“You must keep the secrets of the SGC but, yes, it will welcome you. There are several aliens who abide here in complete anonymity.” The big man replied with a smile. “This can be your new home also if you wish it.”

“But how will I live?”

“Daniel Jackson had applied for you to be allowed to work with him here. You will be suitably recompensed and you will learn much from him. He is a good man.”

“As are you my friend.” Nyan replied with a smile. “I think I would like to stay and learn about this planet and the universe.”

“Then, stay.” The two friends stood and looked at their brave new world.

“Oh, there you are!” A familiar voice called out to them. “Nyan, Teal’c c’mon. We’re going out to dinner. My treat.”

They turned to greet O’Neill who was leaning on a friendly tree. “Geez, Teal’c. Did you have to come all the way up here? Next time take it easy on an old man.”

“You are not old O’Neill,” the warrior responded kindly to his commander. “And yes I did.”

“So what do you think, Nyan?” O’Neill swung his arm to take in the entire view. “Think you’d like to live here?”

“I think I would.” He replied steadily.

“All right!” the Colonel said enthusiastically, “Daniel will be happy about that. He’s been wanting someone like you to work with. C’mon then, Daniel and Carter are waiting for us. Let’s go get some steak.”

“And cake O’Neill?” The big man asked with a smile already knowing the answer.

“Teal’c, there should always be cake.” The Colonel turned and led them down the mountain to their new lives.


End file.
